Mustafa Kemal
General Mustafa Kemal (later known as Ataturk) was a Turkish military leader. He was famous as the hero of the Battle of Gallipoli and a symbol of Turkish nationalism, although he felt that their victory was subsequently squandered. Biography During World War I, when the Ottoman Empire was an ally of Germany, a German officer scolded Mustafa Kemal for Turkish soldiers running away from battle. Kemal replied that they simply followed their mostly German officers who ran away. He also was interested interested in preserving the dying Ottoman Empire, but only maintaining Turkish identity and the integrity of Turkey's borders. He kept a stance against the war minister and allegiance with the Germans, but was very famous because of his victories. Some believed that the Turkish Army had become more disillusioned with the Sultan Mehmed VI and would be willing to follow Kemal. Indiana Jones (under the cover of a Swedish journalist named "Nils Anderson") was to meet with Kemal to see if he would be interested in negotiating a separate peace with France. He managed to get in touch with Kemal as his fiancé, Molly Walder, worked in an orphanage ran by Halide Edib who was able to arrange an interview with Kemal for an article on Turkish nationals. Kemal waited for "Anderson" at the Pera Palace. He was questioned on Turkey's alliance with Germany as Indy attempted to know how he felt about it. Kemal was not happy with the questions, stating that the countries had their own aims. Kemal didn't care what the Germans wanted. To the question whether he would be interested in a separate peace with France, Kemal got suspicious and asked Jones if he had the authority to make such an offer. Indy hinted that he did. Aware that his staff could overhear their conversation in the next room, Kemal told him that he was in no position to consider such an offer but then secretly made plans to meet with the spy again. Indy reviewed documents containing the proposal but he saw that if they fell into the wrong hands, Kemal would have been branded a traitor. Later, Kemal sent a man who gave Indy a slip of paper which told him to be at Galata. There, while watching the dance of the Mevlevihane, Indy gave him the document which only infuriated Kemal since it was not what he wanted or expected. Instead of terms, it was a bribery to help him overthrow the Sultan and Enver Pasha and make him the head of a puppet Republic if he agreed to give Syria over to France and the border states to their allies. Indy suggested negotiating with the French, but Kemal refused. He would achieve his dream of a free Turkey on his own terms. The next day a letter arrived to Halide signed by Kemal, which notified that the Swedish journalist was actually a French spy. Behind the scenes Kemal was portrayed by Ahmet Levendoglu. Appearances * Masks of Evil *''Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge'' Sources *''For the People, Despite the People - The Atatürk Revolution'' External links * Category:Characters appearing in Young Indiana Jones Category:Historical figures Category:Military personnel Category:Ottomans Category:Political leaders Category:Turks Category:Generals